Big Big House
by Izaberu
Summary: Nouveaux personnages, a vous de voir si vous aller aimer. Ceci est la partie 1 la partie 2 sera dans un autre dossier tout y est expliquer, bonne lecture.
1. part 1 chapitre 1

Nouvelle fanfic, première partie est classée pour tous, mais à partir de la deuxième lemon, vous êtes avertis.

Désoler pour les fautes, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

* * *

**Nami**; Luffy descend de là immédiatement.  
**Luffy**; mais il y a une île, je veut y aller  
**Nami**; nous n'avons pas besoin de nous y arrêter, alors descend.  
**Luffy**; mais il y a une plage, je veut aller a la plage, ces un ordre de votre capitaine.

Nami lâcha un long soupir.

**Nami**; bon hé bien si ces un ordre du capitaine je crois bien que quelque jours de congé ne nous feraient pas de mal.  
**Luffy**; youpi, Sanji, j'ai besoin d'une ration spécial pirate, je vais aller explorer l'île.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à amarrer au bord de l'île, un petit garçon, les voyant approcher, pris panique et partie en direction de la forêt.

Ils accostèrent enfin l'île, Luffy ne pris pas le temps d'attendre que l'ancre soit jeter, déjà il s'aventurait sur l'île avec Ussop et Chopper, qu'il avait attrapé en chemin, quand il se propulsa sur l'île.

**Nami**; Chopper, Ussop je compte sur vous pour surveiller notre crétin de capitaine.  
**Ussop**; ces sur je suis le grand capitaine Ussop, aucun danger ne m'effraie, alors il n'y lieu de s'inquiéter.  
**Chopper**; s'que tes fort Ussop.  
**Ussop**; ques ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Chopper, capitaine Ussop.  
**Chopper**; pardon capitaine Ussop.  
**Luffy**; hey ces moi le capitaine.

Ils partirent en courant vers la forêt. Nami savait très bien, que Ussop ne courrait pas ainsi vers des possibles danger s'il n'était pas accompagné par Luffy, qui malgré son insouciance, était digne de confiance pour la force, pour le reste il restait à espérer.

Nami se dirigea vers sa chambre question de se changer et de profiter du soleil et de la plage, bien installer sur sa chaise longue.

Sanji, quant à lui était toujours dans la cuisine à ramasser les débris que son crétin de capitaine, avait laissé derrière lui après avoir eu son repas spécial pirate.

Puis au derrière du bateau, ont pouvait y apercevoir un homme aux cheveux verts, n'ayant pas bouger depuis des heures, il dormait toujours.

**Luffy**; hey regarder je suis un singe.  
**Chopper**; tes trop cool Luffy.

Ussop déconcerter cherchant a être plus cool encore que Luffy, regardait son capitaine se balancer d'arbre en arbre, étrangement, les arbres était si immense, qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir le sommet.

En fait tout semblait plus grand que la normal. Les arbres étant immense, leur racine ressortait de la terre et était tout aussi immense tellement qu'ils devaient les escalader pour les traverser. Les roches encore plus grosse, l'herbe leurs arrivaient en haut des genoux.

C'était étrange, qu'une île qui était si petite, d'après les dires de Nami, aient de si grande végétation.

**Sanji**; Nami chérie, ta chaise est installée ainsi que ton parasol.  
**Nami**; merci Sanji Kun.

Zoro s'ayant lever entre temps, était installer sur le pont avant du bateau et s'entraînait avec ses altères plus grande que lui.

Au loin, ils ne virent pas cacher dans les hautes herbes un petit groupe de personne accroupis les surveillait.

**Homme**; ce sont des pirates, ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous attaquer.  
**Fille**; je crois qu'ils n'ont pas trouver notre village.  
**Femme**; ces peut-être mieux ainsi, Burguest tu devrait rester ici pour les surveiller, tandis que Sirus est en train de surveiller les trois autres. Tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas notre village tout va bien. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.  
**Homme**; ont ne devrait pas avertir Maya quand même au cas ou.  
**Femme**; je ne crois pas. S'il y a quelque chose, viens nous avertir nous nous retournons au village.

Les heures passèrent.

**Sanji**; Nami chérie l'heure du repas approche, que voudrait tu pour le repas?  
**Nami**; ces vrai ça, faudrait peut-être penser avertir les trois autres zigoto, ils ne sont pas encore rentrer.  
**Sanji**; veut tu que je parte a leur recherche.  
**Nami**; non tu à un repas a préparé.

Elle se leva et approcha du bateau.

**Nami**; s'ils sont pour être en retard aussi bien qu'ils le soient pour quelque chose.

Elle leva es yeux vers le pont du bateau.

**Nami**; Zoro.

Zoro regarda par-dessus la rambarde.

**Zoro**; quoi!!

Nami fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son air renfrogner, qui voulait sûrement dire, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger pendant mon entraînement.

**Nami**; je veut que tu aille a la recherche des trois autres imbéciles, ils ne sont pas encore rentrer et l'heure du repas approche, j'ose pas imaginer la crise qu'ils vont faire si ont mange sans eux.  
**Zoro**; et pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis?  
**Nami**; car si tu le fait pas, je triple ta dette envers moi, alors dépêche.

Il sauta en bas du bateau, lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

**Zoro**; tes une vrai sorcière toi.

Elle lui souri et retourna s'installer sur sa chaise longue.

Zoro se dirigea vers la forêt.

**Sanji**; mais Nami chérie, avec lui en plus ont n'est sur de tous les perdre.  
**Nami**; ces ce que l'ont appelle des vacances parfaites.

Il faisait si sombre dans cette forêt que Zoro savait maintenant qu'il tournait en rond de puis un bon moment. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était perdu, mais il le savait quand même un peut.

Il continua a avancer, quand il aperçu a sa droite un peut plus loin un endroit qui semblait être une petite clairière. Il s'y aventura. Arriver dans cette petite clairière, il vit une montagne un peut plus loin bloquant le passage, en s'approcha il remarqua cependant une brèche, ou s'élevait un manoir.

**Zoro**; tiens l'île est habité, la personne qui y vit pourra sûrement m'aider.

Il s'approcha de la porte du manoir et cogna fortement. Après quelque minute un homme vint ouvrir, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, il devait même se pencher pour passer dans le cadre de la porte. Zoro remarqua que l'homme avait comme de la poudre rouge sur les mains. Il devait préparer le repas.

**Zoro**; oy vous êtes qui vous un géant qui a pas fini de grandir ou quoi?  
**Herman**; vous venez jusqu'ici pour insulter les gens ou ces une erreur.  
**Zoro**; en fait, je me suis un peu perdu dans la forêt, je recherchait mes amis et je les aient pas trouver, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider.  
**Herman**, je ne sors jamais du manoir, je n'aime pas marcher, alors vous devrez vous débrouiller, car même ma maîtresse, ne sort jamais le jour.  
**Zoro**; mais le soleil est bientôt coucher, alors pourquoi pas m'aider un peut. Peut-être même juste une carte et je me …  
**Voix**; Herman, qui a-t-il, il y a quelqu'un?  
**Herman**; non ma dame ces seulement un visiteur que je ne connais pas, qui s'est perdu.  
**Voix**; alors faites le entrer si je peux l'aider.

Herman s'enleva de l'entrer et fit signe à Zoro d'entrer, il referma la porte et montra la direction à prendre à Zoro.

Zoro entra dans une pièce ou seul quelques cierges diffusaient leur lumière.

**Herman**; vous pouvez vous asseoir.  
**Voix**; allume quelque cierge supplémentaire Herman, il ne doit pas voir grand-chose, il ne doit pas être habituer a la noirceur s'il s'est perdu.  
**Herman**; bien ma dame.

Il alluma d'autre cierge, qui éclaira enfin beaucoup mieux la pièce ou se trouvait Zoro. Au fond près d'un vieux bureau, une silhouette se tenait debout, à regarder à l'extérieur.

**Voix**; tu peut nous laisser Herman.  
**Herman**; bien ma dame.

Herman sorti en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

* * *

Étant donné que la partie 1 est quand même 13 pages, j'ai couper la partie en quelque chapitre.


	2. part 1 chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 de la partie 1.

J'espère pas trop vous mélanger avec tout ca :D

* * *

La silhouette, s'approcha de Zoro, il pus enfin mettre un visage sur la voix.

C'était une magnifique femme, de grande taille, dans les 5 pi 8, de longs cheveux noirs droits, lui tombant sur les épaules. Une peau extrêmement blanche, seul le crayon de maquillage qu'elle avait mis autour de ses beaux yeux verts, faisait de la couleur sur son teint pale.

Zoro se senti tout a coup mal à l'aise mais aussi attirer par cette magnifique femme qui se tenait devant lui.

**Voix**; je me nomme Maya et vous?  
**Zoro**; Roronoa Zoro.  
**Maya**; alors vous chercher vos amis qui se sont perdus dans cette forêt?  
**Zoro**; exact.  
**Maya**; vous êtes des pirates?  
**Zoro**; oui.  
**Maya**; vous êtes sur cette île pour quelle raison?  
**Zoro**; en fait notre capitaine voulais prendre quelque jours de vacance.  
**Maya**; ni vous ni qui que ce soit dans votre équipage ne désire faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais sur cette île j'espère?  
**Zoro**; je vois pas pourquoi ont auraient a faire quelque chose sur cette île.  
**Maya**; vous êtes franc bien je vais vous aider, il va seulement falloir attendre que le soleil soit entièrement coucher, après cela je vais vous aider a retrouver vos amis.  
**Zoro**; merci.  
**Maya**; Herman, apporter quelque chose a monsieur Roronoa Zoro, il doit avoir soif après son excursion dans la forêt.  
**Zoro**; merci, mais vous avez qu'à m'appeler Zoro.  
**Maya**; bien Zoro.

* * *

**Luffy**; hey pourquoi vous faites ça ont ne vous a rien fait.  
**Homme**; la ferme pirate.  
**Femme**; je crois que l'ont n'est mieux de les emmener a Maya elle saura quoi en faire.  
**Homme**; bonne idée, préparer vous.

Luffy, Ussop et Chopper avaient a peine découvert un petit village en plein milieu de la forêt, qu'ils se retrouvèrent prisonnier d'une petite prison de pierre marine, visiblement Ussop en avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus, mais qui pouvait donc bien être cette Maya.

**

* * *

**

**Sanji**; Nami chérie sa fait maintenant deux heure que le soleil est coucher ont devraient peut être y aller non?  
**Nami**; je commence a y penser moi aussi, même si cette île est inhabité peut être ont t'il trouver quelque chose, ou il leur est arriver quelque chose, moi qui espérait avoir quelque jours de vacance bien tranquille. Attendons encore un peut et après nous partiront à leur recherche.

* * *

**Maya**; ce n'est plus très loin, nous pouvons apercevoir les torches du village. Dit moi pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler dès le début Sirus, au lieu de tout me cacher.  
**Sirus**; ces Siara, elle s'est dit que nous n'avions pas à agir tant qu'il ne trouveraient pas le village, nous serions tranquille.  
**Maya**; je crois avoir deux mot a dire a Siara.  
**Zoro**; pourquoi le village est t'il si bien cacher?  
**Maya**; en fait notre île possède de très grande ressource, nous ne voulons pas que des gens mal intentionnés viennent nous embêter, ces pourquoi il y a longtemps le village fut créer en pleine milieu de la forêt, cacher par les séquoia.  
**Zoro**; pourquoi vous, vous vivez si loin alors?  
**Maya**; j'aime la solitude et je ne peut vivre en plein soleil, tandis que le village est sous le soleil trop souvent.  
**Zoro**; vous parler comme si vous étiez un vampire.  
**Maya**; et si j'en étais un que feriez vous?

Zoro ne répondis pas, il se demandait si ce quelle racontait était entièrement vrai ou … non impossible, les vampires n'existe pas… enfin il crois…

**Maya**; nous y voici, maintenant Sirus, tu va aller à leur bateau et avertir leurs autres membres d'équipage, que leurs amis va bien, tu peut aussi les ramener ici.  
**Sirus**; mais ce sont des pirates.  
**Maya**; je sais, aller fîle.

Sirus se contenta de partir en courant vers la direction du Vogue Merry.

Les villageois aperçu Maya approcher suivi de Zoro.

**Siara**; Maya que fait tu ici, accompagner de l'un de ses pirates, tu voient ils ont découvert notre villageois, nous nous préparions à aller te voir pour savoir ce que nous allions faire d'eux.  
**Maya**; Siara je crois que tu a assez parler aujourd'hui, maintenant tu te tait et tu libère ces gamins.  
**Siara**; mais.

Maya regarda Siara dans les yeux, Zoro cru apercevoir un étrange lumière rouge dans les yeux de Maya, mais il ne parla pas.

Siara s'approcha de la petite prison et ouvris la porte, Ussop sortie de la prison tandis que Zoro aida Luffy et Chopper a sortir a leur tour étant donner qu'a cause de la pierre marine, tout deux était totalement épuiser.

**Maya**; apporter leur quelque chose a boire et a manger. Toi Siara la prochaine fois, je veut être avertie dès le début.  
**Siara**; mais s'ils nous auraient attaquer?  
**Maya**; je suis capable de savoir si leur intention son bonne ou mauvaise dois-je te le rappeler.  
**Siara**; non.  
**Nami**; ha vous voila bande de crétin.  
**Maya**; vous êtes sûrement Nami et Sanji, bien maintenant que votre équipage est au grand complet, nous allons vous inviter a notre table.  
**Burguest**; le repas est prêt alors aller, pour nous excuser vous aller être nos inviter d'honneur.

Durant toute la soirée, les habitant de Big Big House, le nom du village, apprirent a connaître le petit équipage de Luffy et découvrir, que Maya encore une fois elle avait raison ils avaient juger trop vite.

Toute la nuit ils firent la fête, tandis que Zoro par politesse voulu remercier Maya de son aide, il se mis a sa recherche, il la vit partir sans mot dit. Burguest l'arrêta.

**Burguest**; laisse la, elle n'est pas comme nous, dans moins d'une heures le soleil va se lever elle doit rentrer cher elle.  
**Zoro**; alors ces vrais, elle est un vampire?  
**Burguest**; elle te la dit?  
**Zoro**; en quelque sorte.  
**Burguest**; oui elle est bien un vampire.  
**Sanji**; quoi cette douce créature est un vampire.  
**Nami**; n'avez-vous pas peur de la côtoyer?  
**Siara**; elle est née sur cette île il y a 24 ans, a l'age de 17 ans, elle fut mordu par un vampire, elle devint alors elle-même l'un deux, cela fait 7 ans, qu'elle est revenue sur cette île.  
**Sirus**; son plus grand désire est de redevenir humaine, elle n'aime pas l'immortalité.  
**Ussop**; y a t'il moyen pour elle de redevenir humaine?  
**Chopper**; le docteur Hilruk, m'a déjà parler des vampires, si un vampire n'a jamais été en contact avec la vie d'un autre être, il pourra redevenir humain, s'il tu celui qui là engendrer.  
**Siara**; exact, elle n'a jamais bu de sang, son père, un grand scientifique, a fabriquer pour elle une concoction, cette mixture, ressemble en tout a du sang, cela lui permet de ne pas faiblir, mais cela lui laisse toujours son humanité, du vrai sang l'aurait complètement transformer.  
**Sirus**; en plus, elle sait très bien que le vampire qui la engendrer est toujours vivant, alors elle passe habituellement ces journée a rechercher des informations sur lui.

Luffy était assied au sol, un sourire béat accrocher au visage, des étoiles brillantes dans les yeux.

**Luffy**; cooooooool.  
**Nami**; ha non ces pas vrai.  
**Sirus**; qu'es ce qu'il à?  
**Luffy**; je la veut dans mon équipage.  
**Tous**; QUOI!!!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous s'étaient endormi un peut partout dans le village, le soleil était à son plus haut, mais personne ne se réveilla, alors qu'une créature élancé entra dans le village, empoigna une des fillettes qui dormait profondément, elle devait avoir à peine 10 ans.

Puis la créature repartie dans la noirceur de la forêt.

Plusieurs heures plus tard les premiers se réveillèrent et remarquèrent immédiatement la disparition de la petite Cassie.

Alors que tous les villageois étaient réveillés, Burguest pris la parole.

**Burguest**; calmer vous, bon sang, elle ne doit pas être loin, aussi ce ne sont pas les pirates qui l'ont pris, puisqu'ils sont encore ici et que Maya leur fait confiance.  
**Homme**; nous savons que Maya nous a toujours beaucoup aidé, mais si cette fois-ci, elle avait succombé, tout est possible, vous le savez tout comme moi.  
**Siara**; ces impossible, Maya n'à jamais succomber pendant ces 7 dernières années.  
**Femme**; mais si justement elle avait succomber, elle nous joues peut être la comédie depuis tout ce temps sachant, que nous lui faisons confiance, il y a toujours une disparition par mois depuis son retour, ces sur que l'ont commence a s'inquiéter.  
**Burguest**; a cet heure ci, Maya dort sûrement encore, le soleil est beaucoup trop haut pour elle cette nuit je l'ai vu partir vers le manoir, l'escrimeur, toi aussi tu la vu non?  
**Zoro**; heu oui.  
**Burguest**; alors je crois qu'il est impossible que ce soit elle puisqu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas risquer de revenir et de se retrouver en plein soleil.  
**Femme**; a moins quelle ce soit cacher quelque part ici.  
**Sirus**; elle ne reste jamais au village le jour. Vous le savez bien.

Nami commença a trouver dangereux pour eux de rester là alors que les villageois commençaient à un peut trop s'énerver autour d'eux. Quand elle remarqua que Chopper semblait pensif, alors qu'il avait pris sa forme de cerf à quatre pattes, il reniflait le sol et l'air.

**Nami**; qui a-t-il Chopper?  
**Chopper**; je sens une odeur, mais je ne la connais pas.  
**Burguest**; es-ce que ce serait l'odeur de Maya?  
**Chopper**; non Maya, j'avait remarquer quelle n'avait aucune odeur, alors ces pourquoi je me doutait déjà que quelque chose clochait avant que vous nous disiez quelle était un vampire.  
**Sirus**; alors l'odeur ressemble a quoi?  
**Chopper**; ces difficile a dire, ont dirait du souffre.  
**Burguest**; du souffre? Ces étrange, personne ne va dans les montagnes.  
**Ussop**; ques ce qu'il y a dans les montagnes?  
**Burguest**; des volcans.  
**Chopper**; cela coïnciderait, puisqu'il y a de la poudre rouge au sol.

Burguest se pencha.

**Burguest**; ces bien du souffre, alors peut être que Cassie s'y trouve, avec la personne qui la emmener la haut.  
**Sirus** ; le soleil se couche bientôt, vaudrait peut être attendre la présence de Maya.

Mais personne ne voulu attendre, ils décidèrent de partirent en direction du volcan.

**Zoro**; Chopper, ya des créatures qui vivent près des volcans?  
**Chopper**; je ne crois pas, la chaleur doit être beaucoup trop intense.  
**Zoro**; ont peut trouver de cette poudre ou alors?  
**Sanji**; hey marimo pourquoi tu semble si intéresser tout a coup?  
**Zoro**; en fait j'en n'ai vu a un autre endroit de la poudre rouge semblable. Hier justement.  
**Nami**; ou ça?  
**Zoro**; quand je cherchait ces trois là, j'ai trouver le manoir, j'ai cogner et ces un homme de très grande taille qui m'a ouverte, Maya là appeler Herman, il avait de cette poudre rouge sur les mains.  
**Sirus**; alors peut être que Maya n'est pas au courant mais Herman, n'est peut être pas aussi gentil quelle le dit.  
**Nami**; mais Maya peut ressentir le bien et le mal dans chacun non?  
**Sirus**; oui si les êtres sont humains, mais Herman est vernan, une créature, mi-zombie, mi-orc. Alors il est possible quelle ne sache pas tout sur lui.  
**Luffy**; direction le manoir.

Ils suivirent Sirus jusqu'au manoir. Ils cognèrent à la porte mais personne ne répondit, Sirus ouvris la porte, il fit signe au autres de le suivre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 de la première partie :D


	3. part 1 chapitre 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de la première partie, ainsi que la fin de la première partie, la partie 2 est en train d'être écrite, je répête que la partie 2 est plutôt oléolé avec du lemon, alors à ne pas mettre entre toute les mains, aussi le bouton review est toujours là.

Encore désoler pour les fautes.

Voilà je vous laisse tranquille pour votre lecture, si bien sûr vous vous êtes renduent jusqu'ici.

* * *

**Ussop**; es ce que ces une bonne idée d'entrer sans que personne ne viennent ouvrir?  
**Sirus**; si Herman n'est pas là, hé bien personne ne va répondre, car Maya doit encore être endormie.  
**Nami**; mais elle ne pourra pas sortir, il fait encore jour.  
**Sirus**; elle se risque quand ces une question de vie ou de mort. Car les orcs son carnivore à l'origine, mais Herman nous a toujours dit qu'a cause de son coté zombie il n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais il est possible qu'il nous est menti.

Il monta l'escalier principal, suivi des mujiwara, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte noire.

**Sirus**; ces ici.

Il ouvris la porte avec l'aide de Zoro et Sanji, car la porte était beaucoup plus lourde quelle semblait en réalité.

Dans la pièce, ils ne virent rien du tout, il faisait si noir, Nami remarqua des cierges, elle les alluma, une douce lumière se répandit rapidement dans la pièce. Ils remarquèrent qu'aucun meuble de meublait cette pièce a part un immense cercueil de pierre.

Sirus demanda à Zoro de pousser le couvercle du cercueil de pierre. Ont pu y apercevoir Maya endormi paisiblement. Sirus tout doucement ce issa sur le rebord et réveilla doucement Maya qui ouvris les yeux calmement.

**Maya**; que ce passe t'il Sirus il fait pourtant encore jour et ou est Herman.

Dans le salon, ils racontèrent tout à Maya, d'un regard sérieux et en silence elle écouta tout sans interruption.

Puis quand leur histoire se termina, elle se leva, ouvris un coffre et en sortis une cape entièrement noire, quelle enfila, elle mit le capuchon.

**Maya**; bien, suivez moi.

Ils la suivirent au fond du manoir, ou se trouvait une autre porte, elle l'ouvris et arrivèrent derrière le manoir, ou une clairière s'étendait.

**Maya**; ces le chemin le plus cour pour aller au volcan. Ces par là.

Nami l'arrêta en l'attrapant par un bras.

**Nami**; attend, si tu va sous le soleil, tu va griller.  
**Maya**; cette cape est elle aussi une invention de mon père, elle me permet de me promener sous le soleil, pendant un certain temps, alors elle devrait tenir le coup.

Elle recommença à avancer d'un pas rapide, suivi des autres.

Les villageois étaient déjà arriver depuis près d'une heure sur le volcan, il avaient bel et bien trouver Herman, se préparant a manger cette pauvre Cassie, qui pleurait à chaude larme. Les villageois avaient beau attaqué Herman, pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui, même au nombre qu'ils étaient Herman, était beaucoup trop fort pour eux.

Maya et les autres arrivèrent. Maya marcha au devant d'Herman en empêchant qui que ce soit d'autre d'approcher, le soleil était encore présent, mais bientôt il ne serait plus présent, mais elle devrait encore garder sa cape pour un moment.

**Maya**; Herman, comment a tu pu.  
**Herman**; tu fait peut être partie, des plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire, mais tant que tu n'avait pas bu de vrai sang, tu n'était pas un danger contre moi, alors je pouvais parfaitement enlever de temps en temps quelqu'un et me faire un festin, mais ces crétin de villageois en ont eus visiblement assez, mais je ne comprend pas comment il ont fait pour m'accuser moi alors que ces toi que l'ont auraient du accuser.  
**Maya**; il ne faut jamais sous-estimer des pirates.

Herman se souvint de la veille, quand il avait ouvert la porte de Zoro, il avait les mains rouge.

**Herman**; ces leurs fautes a eux il vont me le payer.

Herman sauta en direction de Luffy et des autres, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, se préparèrent a le recevoir, mais Maya sauta et intercepta Herman.

**Maya**; ces contre moi que tu te bat.

La voix de Maya avait changer, elle qui jusqu'à maintenant avait une voix douce et calme, un regard serein, avait maintenant une voix remplir de colère et de haine et un regard des plus meurtrier. Les villageois l'avaient vus fréquemment se battre contre des pirates, qui débarquaient sur l'île, mais jamais elle n'avait été si en colère, ils se surprirent à avoir pour une fois peur d'elle.

Maya repoussa Herman, le soleil n'étant pas encore coucher, elle avait le désavantage de porter une cape encombrante. Herman chargea, il l'attaqua elle barrait du mieux quelle pu les coup mais la cape continuait de la bloquer dans ces mouvement.

Elle regarda rapidement le soleil, elle en avait pour encore une dizaine de minute, avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de la cape.

**Herman**, voyant quelle ne faisait qu'esquiver, attrapas la petite Cassie et menaça de lui casser le cou si Maya ne partait pas et le laissait quitter l'île.  
**Maya**; je ne ferai plus confiance a ceux qui ce dise mes amis, s'ils ne me le prouve pas. Alors tu ne quitteras pas cette île vivant.  
**Herman**; alors elle va mourir.

Herman, posa sa grande main velu sur Cassie, il s'apprêtait a lui casser le cou, Maya porta sa main a l'attache de sa cape. Elle n'avait plus le choix, tant pis pour le soleil.

Alors qu'Herman s'apprêta à tourner, tout se passa si vite.

Une cape noire volant au vent, une petite fille tomber au sol pleurant a chaude larme, une ombre, ou ont voyait s'échapper de la fumer et deux créatures, tomber du haut du volcan, pour atterrir, dans les récifs au pied du volcan.

Tous s'approchèrent du rebord du volcan, l'eau ou se trouvait les récifs, avait pris une couleur rougeâtre.

Tout le monde retournèrent au village, sans un mot, le soleil était maintenant tomber, le village était envahis la nuit.

Maya avait enlever sa cape pour mieux bouger pour être plus rapide, elle avait sauter sur Herman, juste a temps pour enlever Cassie de ses mains, puis elle l'avait entraîner avec elle au bas de la montagne.

Si les récifs, ne lui avait pas transpercé le cœur, pour la faire disparaître, le soleil, avait sûrement eut raison d'elle. La plus part s'en voulait, ils l'avaient si mal juger, ils n'auraient maintenant plus la chance de le lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent au village, les villageois ne désiraient plus qu'une chose dormir et essayer d'oublier, Luffy et les siens respectèrent le deuil de ces habitants, ils se contentèrent de les suivre, jusqu'au village pour leur assurer une sécurité au cas ou Herman s'en aurait sorti.

Les hommes allumèrent les premières torches, dont la lumière se répandit rapidement, puis ils virent au centre du village, assied sur la pierre qui s'y trouvait. Une jeune femme, semblant mal en point, brûler par le soleil et tremper jusqu'au os, qui leur souriait de son sourire doux et calme.

Burguest, accouru et lui déposa sur les épaules sa cape.

**Sirus**; Maya, tu va bien, que fait tu ici.  
**Maya**; en sortant de l'eau j'ai manquer d'énergie pour me rendre jusqu'au manoir.

Les minutes passèrent, Maya était installer dans une chaumière en compagnie de Chopper, qui lui avait concocter la mixture, pour que Maya puisse se nourrir, quand il vint pour penser les blessures de Maya, il remarqua quelle était presque toute disparue.

**Maya**; ces ça être vampire.

Avait elle dit avant de pousser Chopper à aller rejoindre les autres au dehors, qui fêtaient à nouveau.

Elle les regarda un instant puis elle remarqua au loin prêt du buffet, Luffy en train de se goinfrer. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Maya**; bonsoir.  
**Luffy**; bowoir. ( bonsoir)  
**Maya**; dit moi Luffy puis je te demander une faveur.  
**Luffy**; mouais wes wur (ouais ces sur)  
**Maya**; vous aller repartir demain matin, ces Chopper qui me là dit.  
**Luffy**; oui.  
**Maya**; je sais que ça ne serait pas évident, mais accepterait tu de me prendre dans ton équipage?  
**Luffy**; Ouais ces sur ça.  
**Maya**; j'aimerais vraiment retrouver celui qui ma engendrer et redevenir comme avant.  
**Luffy**; ben ces décider tu sera notre vigie de nuit à l'avenir : D  
**Maya**; a vos ordres capitaines.  
**Luffy**; hihihi.

Le lendemain arriva tôt, vêtue de sa cape, Maya avait rejoindre les mujiwara, sur le bateau, les villageois étaient venus leur dirent au revoir.

**Burguest**; au revoir porter vous bien, même si elle dit le contraire, prenez bien soin de Maya.  
**Sanji**; je m'en charge, ces mon devoir de m'occuper de mes tendre déesse.  
**Sirus**; attention elle peut mordre.  
**Siara**; Sirus.  
**Sirus**; désoler ¨o¨  
**Siara**; revenez nous voir quand vous voulez.

Nami ordonna à tout le monde d'être à son poste pour le départ quand ils remarquèrent qu'il manquait Luffy.

**Nami**; où il est encore ce crétin.  
**Chopper**; ces vrai que l'on ne la pas vue depuis un bon moment.

Ils virent a l'orée de la forêt, Luffy arriver en courant en transportant… le cercueil de Maya.

**Nami**; mais qu'es ce que tu fait avec ça?  
**Luffy**; ben Maya va en avoir besoin pour dormir.  
**Maya**; ces généreux de ta part Luffy, mais je peut parfaitement dormir dans un lit normal, ce cercueil c'était plus pour la frime que mon père l'avait fabriquer.  
**Ussop**; de toute façon Luffy, tu nous vois transporter se gros cercueil en pierre sur le bateau, ont va couler oui….

…….

Après avoir enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Luffy qu'un cercueil de pierre n'avait pas sa place sur un bateau, ils purent enfin prendre le large, en direction de leur prochaine aventure…

* * *

Alors voilà à bientôt dans la prochaine partie si vous êtes pas trop décourager et que ca vous tente de continuer à me lire.

Review :D:D:D


End file.
